Dark RP Server Rules
The Rules The Fisher Gaming DarkRP Server has many rules, but most are common sense. If you're smart enough, for the most part, you shouldn't need to read and study all of these rules. However, you are expected to abide by the rules of the server, so it is advised you do so anyway. These rules are considering your warning. Breaking these rules will result in your punishment. Ignorance is not an excuse. Important terms to know are *RDM (Random Death Match) - When a player kills another player without valid reason. *Mass RDM - When a player commits three counts of RDM within a short period of time. *RA (Random Arrest) - When a player arrests another player without valid reason. *RT (Random Tase) - When a player tases another player without valid reason. *IC (In Character) - The term for when something is done or known in character, i.e., within the roleplay. *OOC (Out of Character) - The term for when something is done or known outside of character, i.e., outside the roleplay. *Metagaming - When a player uses information from out of character within the roleplay, or vice versa. *NLR (New Life Rule) - The New Life Rule states that "a player may not use information within the roleplay from the life of a past character." The New Life Rule also states that "a player may not return to his area of death if doing so would disrupt the roleplay of other players involved in the death of the player's past character life." *FDA (Fading Door Abuse) - When a player abuses a Fading Door for an advantage within the roleplay. *Prop Minging - When a player is using the PhysGun to move props around in a manner that is inappropriate within the roleplay. *FailRP - When a player commits acts that are inappropriate within the roleplay. *BDR (Blatant Disregard for the Rules) - When a player blatantly disregards the rules, or shows no interest in being told what they, or someone else, did wrong. These rules are subject to change at any time. You are expected to keep up to date with the rules.'' Last update: 11/19/2013'' If you catch someone breaking the rules, call an admin using @message. If no staff members are on, take screenshots or record video footage of the rulebreakers and make a ban request on the forums! If a staff member is breaking rules, make a staff issue thread on the forums! 'Server Rules' #The owners have the final say in all situations. #All default laws are always in affect, even without a mayor. #No metagaming. #No use of third party programs. #No prop killing, surfing, blocking, trapping, pushing, spamming or jumping. #No random death match. #No breaking new life rule. #Do not engage in fail RP. #No selling job slots. #No randomly demoting players. #No trolling or flaming out of character. #No abusing loopholes in the rules. #No printer bombing. #No building on another player's property without their permission. #No raiding a base that has a building sign. #Do not leave the server to avoid being stolen from. #No self supply. #No abusing glitches. #Do not lie to a member of staff when explaining a situation. #Do not break rules to enforce rules. 'Chat Rules' #Only use adverts to advertise. #Do not ask for an admin to help with non-admin situations. #Do not call an admin in OOC, Advert, or PM. #Do not cry "RDM!" every time you are killed. Consider the circumstances before you accuse someone of breaking rules. 'Mugging Rules' #You must start a mug with the /mug command. #You must end a mug with the /endmug command. #You must allow ten seconds to drop money. #You may only mug for a maximum of $250. #You must be clear on who you are mugging. #You must voice your commands clearly over the microphone. #Do not mug at spawn. #You may not kill players after being paid for a mug. #You may mug if there are taxes. 'Raiding Rules' #You must start a raid with the /raid command. #You must end your raid with the /endraid command. #During a raid you may only kill the people within the base that you are attacking. #You may not kill people in a raid unless they are a threat to you. #You may not place props, freeze props, or fade doors while someone is raiding you. #You may kidnap the players you are raiding and hold them for ransom. 'Kidnapping Rules' #You may kidnap players to be held for ransom. You must hold them at your base. #Advert your demands. Payments must be delivered to your base. #You may only ask for a maximum ransom of $1000. #You must allow five minutes for the ransom to be collected. #You must release the hostage if you are paid the ransom. #You may kill the hostage if you are never paid. 'Keypad and Fading Door Rules' #Every fading door must have one keypad or a button on each side. #All keypads must have a hold length of at least 5 seconds. #Do not abuse the fading doors. #Fading doors must be opened using a keypad or button connected to it if you are being raided, mugged, or chased. #Fading doors may not be opened and closed quickly during a raid. #The keypad connected to a door must be nearby and accessible. 'Building Rules' #All bases must be accessible by all jobs. #You cannot trap anyone inside of his/her or your base, but you may kill trespassers who enter or attempt to break into your base. #You base must have at least one entrance that allows you to get in all parts of you base. #You may put a building sign outside of you base so people can’t raid, but only if you don’t have any illegal or stolen items. #KOS (Kill on Sight) lines are allowed, but you may only kill people still over the line. #You may not build in public. You may build on the sidewalk attached to your building, but no further. #Do not build hamster balls, flying props, or any other kind of transportation via props. #Do not make any offensive or inappropriate buildings or creations of any kind. No penises, swastikas, middle fingers, etc. #You can build garages and charge players to park inside, but you may not own any valuables inside. #You may not block off an entire district. #You must sell a building if you are not using it. Default Laws Laws are different from rules. Laws are legal obligations and rules within the roleplay. For example, it is illegal to murder someone, but it is not against the rules of the server to murder someone. These laws are always in effect, even without a Mayor. 'Default Laws' *Murder is illegal, except in self-defense. *Stealing is illegal. *Trespassing is illegal. *Drugs are illegal. *Money Printers are illegal. *Public display of weaponry is illegal. *Fully automatic weapons are illegal. Staff Expectations 'Staff Rules' *Staff may not punish other members of staff. Staff Moderators are excluded from this rule. *Staff may not use their powers in RP situations. *Staff may not dupe others' buildings without asking. *Do not disrupt someone's RP experience unless it is a staff situation. *Admins may not "clean up all" on the map. 'Staff Expectations' *Staff is expected to use proper grammar and spelling when typing sentences. *Staff is expected to speak clearly and calmly on the microphone. *Staff is expected to follow the punishment protocol when issuing punishment. *Staff is expected to be respectful and understanding when dealing with staff situations. *Staff is expected to listen to both sides of the story before issuing punishment. Mass RDM is excluded from this rule. *Staff is expected to know to perform their duties effectively. *Staff is expected to provide valid reason(s) in the command when issuing a kick or ban. 'The Punishment Protocol' The punishment protocol is best described as the order in which a player receives punishment for breaking rules. When a player receives punishment, they most up the punishment protocol. Though it is not impossible to keep track of all players that have been punished, it is improbable and unnecessary. Staff is expected to share to other staff members their punishment history regarding a player. For example: If a player is warned by a Moderator not to break rules, then the same player is warned again by an Administrator, the Moderator is expected to tell the Administrator that the player has already been warned, and proceed up the punishment protocol. The protocol is as follows: Warning -> Five Minute Jail -> Kick -> Short Ban (1-24 hours) -> Extended Ban (1-7 Days) -> Permanent Ban When a player is showing blatant disregard for the rules, you are permitted to permanently ban them from the server. Be sure to include BDR in the ban reason. When jailing a player would not (even temporarily) prevent the breaking of further rules, you may skip straight to a kick. When a player breaks three rules in the same situation, skip to the next step in the punishment protocol. For example: A player is roleplaying as an Arms Dealer, and he reads a citizen say they are gay in OOC. The Arms Dealer then kills the citizen for being gay. ''You may skip the warning and immediately jail them. This can be repeated any number of times, up to a permanent ban. ''For example: In the same situation, the Arms Dealer has a shop set up in public, and to kill the gay citizen, he opens his fading door then shoots an M249 into a group of people in order to kill then citizen, then immediately closes the fading door. You may skip the warning and immediately kick them.